20 Crack and NotSoCrack Pairings of KinomotoSakura
by Dragon's Clan
Summary: Basically its one-shot and/or short fics for pairings with one of my favorite characters, Kinomoto Sakura from CCS or Sakura/Tsubasa from TRC. Teito Klein chapter is now up.
1. Atemu

**20 Crack and Not So Crack Pairings with Kinomoto Sakura**

Note: I do not own Kinomoto Sakura or Sakura, because she is owned by CLAMP. Nor do I own the following characters that I would be adding in from different animes/mangas. Some of these one-shot fics or shorts are from the collection I've posted on livejournal, which I beginning to think of a side story. *argh, must focus!*

Extra Note: Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, Card Captor Sakura is owned by CLAMP.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Maybe the darkness isn't so bad...  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Atemu x Kinomoto Sakura - The start of my favorite pairing and also my addiction to writing to fanfiction. :D They are just so cute together.  
><strong>Category:<strong> Yu-Gi-Oh x Card Captor Sakura  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K (Pure Fluff)**  
>Genre: <strong>Romance/Friendship**  
>Warming:<strong>I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOCness, but that's what made them fun to write about. This is probably a crack pairing and at the same time, not so crack pairing, which is quite confusing in my point of view.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Remembering when she was little, her other fear besides the spirits her brother talks about, was the darkness. What lurks beyond the black space always scares her. Kero once told her that the most mages that are dangerous and feared usually have shadow magic. However, as of now she looks at the hand given to her by an ancient Egyptian Spirit, a Prince, who wields a vast amount of shadow magic. Shadow magic equals to darkness, but the person in front of her, he stares at her with kind and honest eyes. Sharp lilac, with knowledge and power at his hand ready to strike at any enemy if needed, but in his eyes, his very soul, he can be trusted, he saved his world and friends a couple of times, but he is alone in the dark. She knows that light and darkness cannot be apart, no matter how many times people tried. To him, she is his star guiding him if he is lost. For her, he envelops her with warmth of the night like those during the summer. And so without any hesitation, she took his hand in hers, intertwining her fingers with his, and she was pulled into a warm embrace. He gives her something he hasn't done during his reign over Egypt. His love, not the love he has for his people in the past or the love for his friends, the love he has for her.<p>

* * *

><p>Dragon's Clan: Read and Review<p> 


	2. Sumeragi Subaru

**20 Crack and Not So Crack Pairings with Kinomoto Sakura**

Note: I do not own Kinomoto Sakura or Sakura, because she is owned by CLAMP. Nor do I own the following characters that I would be adding in from different animes/mangas. Some of these one-shot fics or shorts are from the collection I've posted on livejournal, which I beginning to think of a side story. *argh, must focus!*

Extra Note: Card Captor Sakura and Tokyo Babylon are owned by CLAMP.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> I want to return the favor.../I don't care the fact that I...  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Sumeragi Subaru x Kinomoto Sakura - My recent addiction to the favorite pairing, when I first read it on some fics, I was bored and seeing this pairing sparks my interests.  
><strong>Other Pairings:<strong> unrequited Daidouji Tomoyo x Kinomoto Sakura; past Li Syaoran x Kinomoto Sakura  
><strong>Category:<strong> Tokyo Babylon x Card Captor Sakura  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K (Pure Fluff)  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Humor  
><strong>Warming:<strong> I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOCness, but that's what made them fun to write about.

**Note:** Plus this is dedicated to Tsukasa-hime and xsakurahimex

* * *

><p>Subaru stared at the teen in front of him. Even though he is sixteen, and she is fourteen, even though he is an onmyoji, she however is a powerful sorceress. He could feel the innocent yet powerful and dangerous light magic that surrounds her. He becomes attracted to it since it is so hard to ignore it and it is also very welcoming.<p>

"Sumeragi-sempai, am I doing this spell correctly?" He was startled out of his thoughts and looks into the emerald green eyes much like his own. Sakura had no clue on how to defend herself when it comes to going against spirits and/or demons, so Subaru, being the person he is, offered to teach. Seeing how close her face to his, his eyes landed on to her lips, he blushed and moved his head away a bit to get rid of the thought that enters his head that sounded strangely like his twin, Hokuto. Hokuto teased him for having a crush on Sakura, someone who is so innocent yet she has a big hope for the future. Seishirou noted that there is a change in Subaru, whenever the mention of Sakura, he blushed and become very self-conscious before looking around to see if she is there or not, truthfully he thought he was acting like a girl. If Sakura is around, he also tends to be a bit selfish or maybe extra selfless, which both Hokuto and Seishiro point out that he lacks when he is around them.

"Sumeragi-sempai?" Sakura tilted her head to the right innocently, however she is oblivious to the situation, making her a lot cuter.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry that I wasn't paying attention earlier. It seems my mind is on somewhere else." Sakura smiles understandingly.

"It's alright, it must be something important than today's lesson." After that, both of them focus on the task at hand, although Subaru's mind is focusing on helping Sakura, it did add in a last fleeting thought. _Not as important, as you._ Once they are both done, Sakura bit her bottom lip and look down.

"Kinomoto-chan?" Subaru look at her in concern.

"Sumeragi-sempai, is it ok if I call you Subaru-kun?" Subaru blink and blush slightly red, noticing that Sakura too is a bit red as well.

"Um-I-well-Yes!" He said it loudly, mostly because of excitement, that it made Sakura jump and look at him in surprise. Realizing what he just did blush out of embarrassment, she giggled before smiling at him with a cheerful smile that it made his heart skip a beat.

"As long as you call me, Sakura-chan, I'm fine with it." He stared at her smile before looking down and blush.

"Hai." Seeing him a bit red, she leaned forward and covered his forehead with her hand, and doing the same with hers. Subaru blush a bit redder.

"Subaru-kun, are you alright?" He pulled away fast, making her a bit worried. Had she done something wrong? He gives her a soft smile.

"Iie, I'm fine." _More than fine with you around._ His mind said happily. Both of them realizing how close their faces were and lean in, he watches her closes her eyes and he too closes his, tilting his head a bit, their lips nearly touching when they heard a scream and a crash. Eyes flew opened, faces red, and both back away, not looking at each other in embarrassment.

_Damn it, I was so close._ Inner Subaru said in Subaru's head with waterfall tears.

_I nearly kissed him._ Sakura's mind said as she unconsciously touched her lips in thinking of the near kiss and slightly disappointed at the fact that it didn't happen.

"Um, are you free to hang out for tomorrow afternoon?" There, he said it; he wanted to go out with her.

"No, I'm afraid not." That was so blunt and it sounds more of a rejection, that it would've made Subaru very depressed until he heard her say 'but'.

"But, I have an idea." He looked at her surprise with confusion at seeing her smiling at him. She put away the spells and ofudas in her bag next to her star book, before looking at him with an idea. "Meet me on the roof of our apartment at 10 tomorrow night. I have a surprise. I'll see you there." Then she left, tomorrow night would be interesting.

* * *

><p><em>Tomorrow night<em>

She is definitely late, and he is a bit worried. Thoughts like 'is she alright?' and 'is she feeling well today?' range to more depressing ones by minutes with 'There is no way she is going to go out with me' to 'Would she laugh at me because of what I'm wearing today?'. His outfit consists of black sneakers, navy blue tight jeans, a Chinese style white shirt, and he still wear his gloves, which seems normal, too normal given the fact that he knows his own twin. Then he heard running footsteps, and panting like someone just ran up the stairs. He looked at the door, froze, and turned red. Sakura is dressed in a black buttoned up shirt with designs that are in white, a black tattered skirt, not that tattered, but then again some parts of it were ripped, showing white the lace underneath. There is also a black choker with white lace around her neck; she wore white stockings with black dress shoes, and white gloves. Considerably, she either looks gothic or Lolita, a very beautiful one at that too.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Subaru-kun. My best friend from Tomedea, decided to dress me up in one of the costumes made for me." Sakura said, as she sheepishly gave her answer. Subaru felt sweat drip at the back of his head, he knew that feeling all too well because Hokuto made him wear clothes she designed, whenever knowing Sakura is going to be with them. Sakura chewed her bottom lip, before deciding to go with the idea of her previous plan for tonight. Hoping beyond hope no one saw besides Subaru, what she is doing, she took out her 'Fly' card.

"Sakura-chan?" Subaru look at her confused, wondering why she is holding out one of her magic cards out. Sakura look at him with a blush and smile.

"I want to thank you, for making me feel better when I first moved here, for helping me cheer up when I heard Syaoran cheated on me while I was away," Subaru frowned at the name, but he kept on listening. "and for being there for me when I need your help on going against some of my fears." Subaru blush at this. "You've given me so much; I want to return the favor." The 'Fly' card in her hand glowed; the Star symbol appeared below her and glowed in a brilliant gold. Subaru watched in awe, Sakura did tell him who she is, but seeing this in first experience account is different. The card burst into rainbow colors, spreading around her and him, he could feel her magic softly touch against his own back. Once the flash lights dimmed, a paired of wings settled on her back, he looked at his own back and found a pair of wings.

"I want to share my experience in the sky with you." Sakura blushed red when she said that, Subaru is also blushing at this, and he smiled.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan." Sakura look up and beamed at him, before letting her own wings take her a bit up and she flew over to Subaru with her hand out. Wings out spread, her white gloved hand held out. He intake his own breath, she looks like an angel from the heavens, before he reaches her gloved hand with his black one. A startle contrast, black and white, yet they fit like yin and yang, he thought and smiled a bit. The wings on his back beat and a bit startled, he felt himself lift off the ground.

"I'm going to show you the world I grew to love." They flew into the sky, and watched the city glow itself, the lights danced like fireflies, people hustling and bustling, chattering. Compare to the night sky filled with stars they both witness, this city can also be their stars in the sky. After having fun, with twists and turns, both are undisturbed in the night. For Subaru, the feeling of flying is weightless, pure adrenaline rush, and exciting. He never experienced, this before, and certainly not above Tokyo city at all. He looks at Sakura, and softly smiled. The glow around her, cast by the full moon hanged limply in the starless sky, made her look ethereal. Her kindness and gentleness are vast, her smiles that he treasures, the green eyes she has are so much like his own. He pulled her hand, she look at him with surprise. A true angel, she is, with the vast light and pure heat she has. He brought her hand to his cheek, while he moved his unoccupied hand to hers.

"I wanted to say something, since I first met you. It's alright if you don't have to return it after what happened with your ex, but…" Subaru stared at her with determine and gentle gaze, she stare in to him with curiosity and though she may not know, her heart quickens at knowing what is going to happen next. "I love you." Sakura's eyes widen at this. "I don't care the fact that I can't replace him, I don't care the fact you are a powerful sorceress, and I don't care the fact that I'm going to be the 13th head of the Sumeragi clan and someday soon I'm going to be a Dragon of Heaven. It doesn't change the fact that I've fallen in love you. You and your magic attracted me; I couldn't help but get drawn in." He stops when he felt a pair of lips against his. He closes his own eyes and kisses back. The hand holding hers on his cheek, moves to her waist and pull her close, while hers reach for his, fingers intertwining with his. She pulled back with a blush.

"Thank you, for loving me. Even though I am not sure what to do after this, but I care for you, Subaru" Sakura blushes more when she said his name without a honorific, Subaru blush and felt his heart rose in hope. "I want to love you, and I'm willing to return those feelings you have for me fully, so will it be alright if we take this slowly?" Her only reply to that question is a soft kiss on her lips.

"For you, anything." He whispers against her lips, and smiles at hearing her laugh with the endearing blush she currently has on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 1: Attempt on videotape<strong>

((A/N: The sudden thought of Tomoyo coming into the picture, I couldn't resist doing it))

Tomoyo filmed the interaction between Subaru and Sakura. Hearing her cousin being tutored by an omnyoji, especially by a guy made her feel bittersweet for this. The fact that Sakura is being reached out by a guy who is in love with her after the incident with Syaoran, made her feel happy. It also made her sad, because she wants to be the one to do it. She love Sakrua for a long time, those feelings had once again resurfaced after the incident with Syaoran, but being the kind person she is. She doesn't have the heart to do it as she sees Sakura reacting with Subaru. As long as Sakura is happy, she too is happy. While filming, she heard a movement coming from the bushes and blinked when the two other spies coming out. One who looked a lot like Subaru, but she is dressed femininely. Tomoyo guessed that perhaps Subaru and this person are twins. The other person looks like a doctor, a family friend perhaps. So she edged closer to hear what they are talking about.

"They look so cute together; don't you think so, Sei-chan?" The twin said, the doctor hummed at this and nodded.

"Yes, they definitely do. When do you think the wedding is going to be?" Tomoyo's eyebrow raised a bit high at this, before she softly giggled. That made the two aware as they look at her sharply with surprise.

"I'm sorry for surprising you, my name is Daidouji Tomoyo. I'm Sakura-chan's best friend in Tomedea, and her cousin." The twin and the doctor look with surprise, the twin decided to introduce herself while the doctor watch.

"My name is Sumeragi Hokuto, and this is Sakurazuka Seishiro. It's a pleasure to meet you, Daidouji-chan." Hokuto said.

"Just call me Tomoyo-chan." Tomoyo said as she smiles at Hokuto.

"As long as you call me, Hokuto-chan." Hokuto said as she returned the favor.

"So what are you doing here, Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo pointed towards her mini-video recorder in her hands.

"I decided to come and visit Sakura-chan, just to say hello. So when she said she is going to be tutored, I decided to follow secretly and film the whole thing." Tomoyo sighed dramatically, and puts her hand on her own cheek. "If she said her tutor is a guy, I would have dressed her up for the occasion." Tomoyo said as she sighed dramatically, Hokuto gasped at this. Seishiro took his eyes off the couple for a few minutes, look at Tomoyo and Hokuto; he inwardly shivered, before looking back at the couple. "Me too! I would've dressed Subaru for this occasion, but he is adamant that it's only for tutoring, and not a date." Both Tomoyo and Hokuto gasped, and clasped each other's hand.

"I think this would be the start of a beautiful friendship." They would've held each other hands and discuss more when Seishiro's golden eyes widen through his glasses.

"They're going to do it." Hokuto and Tomoyo froze, before Tomoyo scrambled to see through her video recorder. Using the zoom button, her eyes widen and nearly squealed in the kawainess of this. Hokuto look over Tomoyo's shoulder, and Seishiro looked over their shoulders. Then the scramble for the video camera begins. Somehow one of them ended up screaming after falling, and then they end up on top of one another in a crash. The spy group groaned in disappointment, there is no doubt that Sakura and Subaru heard it, and most likely embarrassed of what they were almost doing. Tomoyo sighed at this. Well, there is always next time. Turns out, next time is much sooner.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 2: Double Trouble<strong>

Sakura gulped at this, Hokuto had given Subaru the clothes he would wear later, came over to her apartment with a couple of bags, and she and Tomoyo had been giving each other a grin. She knew that grin is going to be similar to asking for trouble, when it comes to designing costumes.

"Sakura-chan…"Tomoyo and Hokuto sing song at her, Sakura shivered inwardly at this.

"Hai Tomoyo-chan, Hokuto-chan?" Tomoyo and Hokuto continued grinning at her.

"We want you to do something for us." Tomoyo said as she caught hold of Sakura's arm.

"And we want to see you in it." Hokuto said as she grabbed hold of the other arm. Sakura swallowed nervously, if anything that is going to be scary, is that there are two Hokutos or two Tomoyos.

"Nani?" Hokuto and Tomoyo pulled Sakura into her bedroom to change into the outfits in there before meeting with Subaru, Sakura sighed resignedly and surrendered to them after struggling a bit, she would've called for help, but that would make it more awkward. Running sounded tempting as well, but they would've caught up to her anyway, magic or not.  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p>Dragon's Clan: Read and Review<p> 


	3. Shiro Kamui

**20 Crack and Not So Crack Pairings with Kinomoto Sakura**

Note: I do not own Kinomoto Sakura or Sakura, because she is owned by CLAMP. Nor do I own the following characters that I would be adding in from different animes/mangas. Some of these one-shot fics or shorts are from the collection I've posted on livejournal, which I beginning to think of a side story. *argh, must focus!*

Extra Note: Card Captor Sakura and X/1999 are owned by CLAMP.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Untitled - Couldn't think of a name for this one

**Pairings:** Shiro Kamui x Kinomoto Sakura - This idea of the pairing came in after reading, and re-reading Subaru x Sakura.  
><strong>Other Pairings:<strong> Kinomoto Touya x Tsukishiro Yukito, past Syaoran x Sakura  
><strong>Category:<strong> X/1999, Anime x Card Captor Sakura  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, Hurt/Comfort, a bit of angst  
><strong>Warming:<strong> I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOCness, but that's what made them fun to write about.

**Note:** I think I might have infected some people with this pairing idea.

* * *

><p><em>Kamui is usually a quiet person and though he may seem cold and ruthless to the people that know him, he is actually kind. Through this act and choice may make him feel lonely a bit, it makes him feel quite better knowing that his loved ones are safe. In retrospective, Kamui reminds Sakura of Yue and Syaoran. Yue for being quiet and lonely, and Syaoran when she first met him. Having enough of watching through dreams, she decides to make the first step in helping him making friends through that dream.<em>

_"You're that girl in my dreams?" Sakura is surprise at this; she didn't realize that Kamui has been watching her through the dreams._

_"Hai." Sakura gives him her normal smile, the one she always wore. He looked at her wary, since this is the first time he met her face to face._

_"Who are you?" Kamui asked, kind green eyes looked at him. Slowly she walked up towards him until she stops, standing only a few feet away from him._

_"A friend, my name is Kinomoto Sakura. What is yours?" Kamui hesitates his answer, not sure whether to trust the young girl in front of him. Though, he could feel such strong yet gentle power that surrounds her._

_"My name is Shiro Kamui." Sakura blinked, she didn't notice any significance about his name, then she smiles gently at him._

_"Kamui, that's a really nice name." He stares at her, feeling slight heat dusting his cheeks from the compliment._

_"So Shiro-kun, what are you doing here inside this dream?" Kamui look at her, she seems to be somewhere around his age, and yet she radiated power. Then he remember the question, why is he in a dream?_

_"Memories…" Sakura look at him, she closes her eyes and concentrate with her magic before opening them._

_"Those memories, they are sad and painful to you, aren't they?" Kamui look at her with surprise at seeing empathetic eyes; how was she able to tell?_

_"You're memories. They shape who you currently are, they are part of your soul and heart." Sakura said as she touched the place where her heart is._

_"And the heart is the source that creates wishes, dreams, desires, emotions, weaknesses and strengths." Kamui blink, for someone who may have the feel of innocence, isn't very innocent, more rather she is just a bit naive._

_"How do you know all of these?" Sakura just gave him a smile, then her image started to fade._

_"Wait!" Kamui reached for her hand, only passing through her. She disappeared, but her voice whisper to him._

_"I guess from experiences, I'll see you next time in a dream, and perhaps in reality. So keep on hoping, I believe in everyone and that everything is going to be alright."_

_From there, it's a mere memory that stretched to other memories as he kept on meeting her through the dream world. It gave him the feeling of comfort and surprise to see that Sakura, is a powerful sorceress with the ability to control the forces of nature and those that seem to be impossible, and Sakura chose to use her powers for the people she care about. With her help, maybe facing the future isn't so bad after all...  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Waking into a dream never felt this nice, especially when you have nightmares of your best friend stabbing you, the person you love died in front of you, or your friends dying one by one. Hands gently held him and his eyes flutter open to meet sad green eyes. She held his head on her lap; her tears dripped down and splashed lightly on his cheeks. He used his hand and whipped them away from her face gently.<em>

_"Why are you crying?" Sakura, noticing he is awake, tearfully smiles at him._

_"I couldn't help you, you were suffering so much and I couldn't do anything. Even though I may be a powerful sorceress and I hold the cards passed down into my family, I couldn't do anything to help and protect you and you're friends because I wasn't there." Kamui smiles sadly, he already knew she is a dream seer due to her magic in her and her inheritance. Kamui knows what she is feeling, even though he is Dragon of Heavens Kamui, he can still feel helpless and more often hopeless at the fact there is nothing he could do to help his friends from being in pain. Seeing her tears, made him feel comforted that there is someone other than Subaru are waiting for him when he wakes up from this dream._

_"Thank you, for worrying about me." Sakura look at him with eyes wide, but she smiles._

_"You're welcome." A comforted silence echoed between them._

_"Kamui-kun, I've decided that I'm going to help you in any way I can. My family already understands, my best friends as well. I'm thinking of coming over to Tokyo to help you." His amethysts eyes widen, he sat up from her lap and look over his shoulder. She looks at him with a determine gaze, his hand reaches for her face; she allows him and leans into the comfort he provides her._

_"What about Syaoran?" Sometimes, Kamui can see her dreams, her faint memories when she isn't around. The most important person that is around, is a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. Sakura smile sadly at this, although Syaoran is dead, she knows that he would want her to do this._

_"Syaoran would've wanted me to do this, but he isn't around anymore." He looked down, slightly ashamed and guilty that he brought up a painful memory to her._

_"I'm sorry." Sakura's hand overlaps his, making him look at her with surprise that she is still smiling at him._

_"Iie, it's alright. I know that he is dead, but the memories of our time together will never fade away." That was she said to him before he woke up in reality. Green eyes look at him with concern, the same shade as hers. Remembering the events, and her words, Kamui decided, if he were to create a kekkai, he would do it to protect her._

* * *

><p><em>Ten years Past the Promised Day<em>

The Earth's been healed, the sky is blue, the grass is green, and buildings are being repaired with new technologies that are environmentally friendly. The woman sitting on the porch, brown hair and green eyes, wearing a purple plaid dress shirt and black leggings, stares up at the skies. The woman wonders if the people who left them, are happy where they are now. She wonders if she has to worry about them being unrest.

"Mommy, guess what?" The voice of their child made her snap her attention to their son who is running up to her, her husband walking towards them slowly, and smiles softly at them. Brown hair and green eyes, completely innocent and naive compared to those who lived through the horrors of the war, people thought the child looks like a "Mini-Subaru" and constantly teased the older Subaru. This has started from the day when the child was baby, having the green eyes and a turf of brown hair, her husband jokingly suggest that should called him 'Subaru' due to how much they looked alike. Subaru, who is present at the day of their son's birth, choke and sputtered before looking at the couple as if they are crazy. Everybody laughed, especially the couple, and from that day on they still tease Subaru due to having a "Mini-Subaru" around, that he should join the family as a brother, even though that their son name is different.

"Ok, Haru-chan, what is it?" Six year-old Haruto pouted the woman chuckles at his adorableness.

"You haven't guessed yet mommy." The woman then decided to humor her son.

"Alright...I'm guessing...your dad told you something good, right?" Haruto brightened and nodded vigorously. He then proceed to tell his mother about the tale his father told him, about how a boy who met an angel through his dreams, how the angel and the boy prevent certain circumstances, how the boy saved the world with the angel and his friends, and how the boy and the angel fell in love with each other. Sakura smile with a blush on her cheeks, the tale that her husband told her son is very familiar to her. Her eyes met with her husband and paused, she could tell that her husband is a bit troubled. But first, Sakura look at Haruto with a kind smile.

"Wow that must be some tale. I'm sure I'll love to hear more of it later, but now Uncle Touya and Uncle Yukito just recently came back from Egypt. Why don't you go and meet them, ok Haru-chan?" Hearing two of his favorite uncles being here, Haruto nodded with a smile, and walked through the door, however it was in a fast pace.

Sakura continued to smile, and looked back at her husband. He wore a white shirt with navy blue pants. Her husband smiled back at her, before sitting down right next to her and gathering her in his arms. He rested his head on the crook of her neck; Sakura held one of his hands and lays her head on his.

"Feeling tired, Kamui?" Sakura giggled, when she felt him shook his head. His hair on her neck makes her giggle more.

"No, it's just." Kamui tensed, worried, Sakura shifted so she could see his face. Letting go of his hand, she lets it wrap it around her waist to keep her steady. Her hand reached and touched his cheek, making him look at her with those amethyst eyes she fallen in love. Those eyes, held love for her and their son; however they also held the fear of her leaving him, the scars that never heal for _Kamui_ being Dragon of Heaven to the Promised Day, and the sadness of losing a love one. Kamui's hand overlaps the one holding his cheek tenderly, keeping it there. Kamui stares back into the green eyes that capture his heart.

"Sometimes I have this fear that I feel like I've been dreaming, and when I wake up, you and Haru-chan aren't there. If I am dreaming, then I don't want to wake up from this dream." Sakura's heart went out for him; she also had that fear, the fear of waking up and finding out that he and their son aren't there, scares her. But they aren't dreaming, they are awake, she is _real_, and _he is real_. Wondering about the people that left them, can wait since they are dead or somewhere around the world, her family and her precious people are here, living, breathing, and existing. Sakura pulled Kamui into a kiss, he kissed her back. This is _their reality, their dream,_ and they are alive and happy. Letting go of the kiss, Sakura leaned in to touch his forehead with hers; she closes her eyes and smiles at him.

"If I'm dreaming and if I wake up to find you and Haru-chan aren't there, I would come and look for you. Helping you heal, and wishing for the tomorrow to come after the Promised Day. You, Haruto-chan, Nii-san, Yukito-san, and everyone else that I cherish are living, breathing, and existing. From these reasons alone, allows me to push back that fear, and keep on living with you and Haruto-chan in this reality and our dream." As if to seal the promise, Sakura kisses his lips. Her lips, soft, warm, and alive brought him to their reality. From hearing her explanation gives him relief, and that reason alone is enough for him to push his own fear away. Kamui kisses her jaw line, then her neck, earning more giggles from her.

"Kamui, stop. What if Nii-san and Yukito-san comes?" He opens his right eye, they held mischief and he smirks playfully at her.

"Let them come." Sakura giggles and threads his chocolate hair with her fingers, Kamui went back to kissing her, and apparently her neck happens to be his favorite place to be.

"What about Haru-chan?" Kamui paused, before bringing his lips to a mere millimeter from hers.

"We have to lie to him until he is older." He whispers against her lips before kissing them, his tongue slips into her mouth and met with hers, teasing and playing. They would have done a full make-out session if it wasn't for Touya and Yukito. Touya, who coughed, glared at Kamui who glared back. Yukito blush in embarrassment, laugh nervously. Sakura smiles, it wasn't the time to think of the people who left them, it's time to think of the people who needs, and the most of all, her family needs her. 

* * *

><p>Dragon's Clan: Read and Review.<p> 


	4. Uchiha Itachi

**20 Crack and Not So Crack Pairings with Kinomoto Sakura**

Note: I do not own Kinomoto Sakura or Sakura, because she is owned by CLAMP. Nor do I own the following characters that I would be adding in from different animes/mangas. Some of these one-shot fics or shorts are from the collection I've posted on livejournal, which I beginning to think of a side story. *argh, must focus!*

Extra Note: Card Captor Sakura is owned by CLAMP and NARUTO is owned by Maasashi Kishimoto.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Valentine's Day Shyness (Happy Late Valentine's Day)

**Pairings:** Uchiha Itachi x Kinomoto Sakura  
><strong>Other Pairings:<strong>Hinted Li Syaoran x Kinomoto Sakura; Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga HInata; Kinomoto Touya x Tsukishiro Yukito  
><strong>Category:<strong> Anime or Manga. Card Captor Sakura x NARUTO  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance  
><strong>Warming:<strong> I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOCiness, but that's what made this one-shot more fun to write about. This one is somewhat of a prequel to one of the themes I had for '40 Sentences of Uchiha Itachi x Kinimoto Sakura'. I like the thought of it though.

**Note:** I know I've promised Tsukasa-hime, that this chapter will be the a SubaruXSakura, Tsubasa fic, but I couldn't help but put this one. After a few others, I'm sure to create one.

* * *

><p>Touya looked into kitchen, wondering what Sakura is doing up late in the evening.<p>

"Oi." He smiled; amused to see her jump three feet in the air, Sakura grew into a beautiful young woman. Even though she is sixteen, he still treated her like a little sister. However, for Sakura being this beautiful, came with a price and she had somehow gotten fan boys over the summer, much to Touya's displeasure. He wasn't ready to see her go with another man, and if that boy appeals to him, he'll have to accept. Touya, wanted to test the person who is suitable for Sakura, but knew he can't interfere. It didn't help with the breakup she has with Syaoran, but it did give him an excuse to be more threatening to him if he ever came close to Sakura again.

"Nii-san!" Ah yes, back to the present. Touya smirk, and looked over to what she is doing. Ah, chocolates for Valentine's Day, the dreaded day he hated the most.

"Why are you making chocolates so late in the evening?"

"I was sort of busy during the day, buying ingredients and the pans." Touya nodded, that makes sense since she already finished most of her homework in the afternoon.

"How many are you making?" She huffed at him, not ready to tell him. Touya noticed, and shook his head.

"Do you need help?" Sakura look at him, she knows that her brother is a bit overprotective of her, but then again he wouldn't know who those chocolates are for, right?

"Sure." After helping her bake the chocolates and wrapped them up, Touya can tell that there are twelve chocolates being made. One for Tomoyo, one for him, one for Yukito, one for their father, one for Kero, one for Yue, one for their great-great-grandfather, one for Tomoyo's mother, one for that quiet lavender hair girl, one for that brown hair tomboy, but who has the extra one. It's a 'Sakura' shape chocolate, the rest are made up stars, which means Sakura found someone she like. Touya twitched, if that was true, then who was he and when did it happen? Touya twitched again, the boy that Sakura likes could be the same age as her. Sakura noticed her brother is twitching and shook her head in amusement. _Nii-san, he must have found out that I have a sakura-shape chocolate for someone, and that I won't tell him._

After shooing him out of the kitchen, Sakura wrote something on the chocolate for her special person, it won't have a name of that person, but she knew that person will figure it out since he is a genius and all.

* * *

><p>Morning came, and Touya groaned out of frustration of not being able to figure out who the person Sakura likes. He still hadn't figured it out even at work, Yukito looked at him, and chuckle.<p>

"I'm guessing, you still hadn't found out who is going to receive that chocolate from Sakura-chan." Touya gave him a look, and Yukito laugh because it is really hilarious and adorable.

"Touya, Sakura-chan is a big girl. I'm sure she can handle a few boys." Touya sighed, although he has a sister and she likes someone, it doesn't mean he had to like it.

"I know, I just..." Yukito look at him, and understood that Touya never like the fact that Sakura might like someone.

"How about this, if Sakura-chan ends up going out dates with the person she likes, we will ask him to come over for dinner and meet him up." Yukito said, Touya look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"That must be Yue talking, wasn't he?" Yukito shrugged, his other self felt less comfortable about not knowing who the person his mistress likes. Meanwhile, somewhere nearby, twenty-one year old Neji is talking with twenty-two year-old Itachi, helping with the few of the items on the shelves.

"Should I be worried?" Itachi ask his fellow classmate, Neji looked at him focusing on the task on hand.

"Not mentally if you are wondering, but if I find out that your brother got that chocolate from Hinata-sama, he is going have to tread carefully with me for a month." Neji's eyes burned alight with fire in his and there was fire in the background, Itachi sweat drip because of his classmate's sister complex, but it didn't ease his worry about his brother. Neji calmed down when he heard Touya's and Yukito's conversation, Itachi listened to. As it turns out, Touya's younger sister gave a chocolate to someone. Neji whistled.

"I feel sorry for whoever receives the chocolate from Kinomoto-san's sister." Neji said, he heard about the break up between Touya's sister and her boyfriend, but that was last year. Even so, Touya continued to threaten the poor boy.

"Why?" Itachi ask.

"Kinomoto-san cares for his sister, and with that incident last year, he is a bit more overprotective of her when it comes to who she dates. Thankfully, Tsukishiro is around to calms him down long enough for the boy to get away." Itachi blinked, and recalled the break up between Sakura and Syaoran, even though Syaoran didn't mean any harm on her, he had hurt her. That's when the teddy bear in his hands ripped.

"Easy man, do you want us to lose one of our inventories?" Itachi blinked, before looking down at the teddy bear that's been ripped in his hands. He stares at it, and remember her green eyes filled with tears, it was enough for Itachi to want Syaoran to feel the pain he inflicted on Sakura. He sighed, what's done is done, and there was nothing he could do to heal that broken piece of her heart. He was able to be friends with Sakura, but Itachi loved her, even during her relationship with Syaoran, and he is afraid of her response to his confession. Would she cry? Would she laugh? Or would she look at him apologetic, and reject him?

"Itachi-san, are you alright?" Itachi looks at Neji, before nodding and deciding to put away the teddy bear and getting a new one.

"I'll be fine, thanks for worrying. I'm going to get a new one." Itachi went back into the storeroom, unaware that calculating white eyes stare at him. Neji knew something was up, whenever he mention about Sakura's break up along with Syaoran's name, Itachi would break something unconsciously. However, Neji refused to be curious and let his college friend handle it. It was not something that he should be bothered with.

* * *

><p>It was in the late afternoon, and Itachi, being the last one, closed down the shop and sighed. There was no way he could tell Sakura he loves her, even after that break up with Syaoran. That break up however, was one year ago, but it didn't help either when he remember her tears when she cried into his chest, saying it wasn't fair. Shaking out of the thoughts, Itachi was about to close the door when he heard her voice.<p>

"Itachi-san?" He paused, relaxes his body and is glad that the voice wasn't one of his fan girls when he turned to look at her. There she was, green eyes sparkling at seeing him, a small smile, she was still in her middle school uniform, and perhaps the cheer leading is today. Itachi noticed that she has a white shopping bag, next to her book bag, he brush the doubt away from his mind.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan, how's school and practice today?" Itachi asked, Sakura grinned at him.

"School is fine, classes are normal and the cheer leading practice is well. One thing, could you tell your brother that his fan girls are annoying?" Itachi smirked, it wasn't something that can't be undone, and Itachi himself, is afraid of fan girls since he had some following him since he was an elementary school kid. He wasn't sure how Touya and Yukito were able to ignore them.

"I'll try, but I doubt it due to the fact that my brother complains it me about them." Sakura giggled, he loves her laugh, its sounds like a soft bell to him.

"So tell me, did Hinata-san gave him chocolate?" If Sasuke were to end up with those chocolates, he has to make sure to warn him to avoid Neji.

"I'm guessing her brother told you she was making chocolates." Itachi shrugged, a mock grin on his lips.

"Neji-san is worried and a bit over protective, but I don't blame him though."

"She did, she was blushing so hard that she nearly faint. Your brother, to tell you the truth, is shocked and I think he was blushing a bit with a dazed look in his eyes." That made Itachi chuckle, he'll definitely tease Sasuke about this.

"So how's work?" Itachi gave her look that made her laugh.

"I'm guessing boring, huh?"

"What gave it away?" Itachi said with mock sarcasm, though his grin gave it away.

"Say, Itachi-san, I was wondering if you can have this." The white bag was given to him, he looked in and his onyx eyes soften. He turned his attention to Sakura, blushing but also a bit nervous.

"I would love too, Sakura-chan." That's when she heard it, her smile is so beautiful, and he felt a blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you." Sakura said, with a kiss on his cheek, she left. Itachi stood there, tried to reel his mind and wrap it around him that the fact Sakura kiss him, on his cheek no less. He smiles. At least, that's a start.

* * *

><p>Tomorrow came to quick, and Touya moped at the counter. Neji looked at Yukito, understanding the answer immediately.<p>

"He still hasn't been able to find out who his sister likes." Neji smirked when he saw Yukito smile, he sympathize Touya, really he does.

"Yeah, he wasn't able to get the answer out of the answer from her last night, and she is very happy that she is able to give the chocolate to the person she likes." Neji shook his head, he really feel sorry for Touya. He went back to work where he is station to and saw Itachi nibbling on a piece of chocolate.

"You look happy, Itachi-san." Itachi smirk at Neji, Neji could tell that chocolate was from someone that is special to Itachi.

"So who gave it you?" Neji ask, curious on who the person that affected Itachi in more ways than one. Itachi looked at him, shrugging, he isn't going to be telling Neji anytime soon.

"Someone who is special to me." Itachi smile softly, he actually doesn't care if Neji saw him smile. In his mind, is Sakura, smiling at him. ((A/N:Here is what the note says on the chocolate. 'In the midst in being confused in my heart, you showed me that there are other people who care. That I agree, but there is one thing you are wrong about. Being with someone you love the most after getting their hearts broken, and with them needing you the most, shows enough emotion that you love them, that they are precious to you. Love, Sakura))

* * *

><p>Read and Review.<p> 


	5. Yue

**20 Crack and Not So Crack Pairings with Kinomoto Sakura**

Note: I do not own Kinomoto Sakura or Sakura, because she is owned by CLAMP. Nor do I own the following characters that I would be adding in from different animes/mangas. Some of these one-shot fics or shorts are from the collection I've posted on livejournal, which I beginning to think of a side story. *argh, must focus!*

Extra Note: Card Captor Sakura is owned by CLAMP. This one is might or might not be a crack pairing, to tell you the truth, I'm not sure.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Yearning for Something Out of Reach

**Pairings:** Yue x Kinomoto Sakura  
><strong>Other Pairings:<strong> Slight Kinomoto Sakura x Li Syaoran  
><strong>Category:<strong> Card Captor Sakura  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Drama, Friendship, Romance  
><strong>Warming:<strong> I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOCiness, but that's what made this short more fun to write about.  
><strong>Note:<strong> I'm sort of leaning towards this pairing bit by bit, not a lot , I just like the idea of it.

* * *

><p>Yue watches his mistress fly with her created wings made from one of her cards, the 'Fly'. His mistress, may be a child, naïve, she is really beautiful. The wings spread out on her back from her magic, gives her freedom in the air and not being grounded to the ground. His blue cat eyes widen at seeing her falling; her wings are disappearing, using his own wings, he captures his mistress in his arms.<p>

"Yue?" Sakura asked him feverishly. Concerned, he touches her forehead and felt a slight warm temperature against his cold hand. He sighs in relief, it is only a fever. He hugs her close, and she looks up in daze with glaze and clouded eyes. It's a bit sad that she won't remember what happen and she will be with that Clow's descendant, but he is willing to tell her now. Even if she doesn't remember, even if she doesn't remember who rescued her from falling from the sky, even if she doesn't remember that he is there with her.

"Mistress, have you been having a fever this whole time?" Yue asked softly, Sakura didn't make any indication that she is refusing his touch, which is probably a good thing.

"I don't want anyone to worry." Yue smile softly at his mistress, she always have a big heart for those around her. This time, he'll be the one to worry about her.

"Then would you allow me to worry you?" Sakura, tired and feverish, nodded. Yue let out a soft smile before bending down, setting her on his leg to sit up right. He took her hand in his, and brought to his lips.

"Thank you." It wouldn't matter anyway, but at least he would keep that memory to himself even if Sakura herself doesn't remember what had happened. Putting her back in bridal style, Yue carried her back home. Training for today, is finished.

* * *

><p>Read and Review.<p> 


	6. Dark Mousy

**20 Crack and Not So Crack Pairings with Kinomoto Sakura**

Note: I do not own Kinomoto Sakura or Sakura, because she is owned by CLAMP. Nor do I own the following characters that I would be adding in from different animes/mangas. Some of these one-shot fics or shorts are from the collection I've posted on livejournal, which I beginning to think of a side story. *argh, must focus!*

Extra Note: Card Captor Sakura is owned by CLAMP belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki .

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Post-Aftermath of the Final Battle between Dark and Krad  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mousy Dark x Kinomoto Sakura  
><strong>Other Pairings:<strong> hints of Niwa Daisuke x Harada Riku; Past Mousy Dark x Harada Rika  
><strong>Category:<strong> Card Captor Sakura x DNAngel (Anime)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Drama, Friendship. Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Warming:<strong> I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOCiness, but that's what made this short more fun to write about.  
><strong>Note:<strong> This pairing idea was also stuck in my mind, kind of wished to see more of it in the future.

* * *

><p>Dark watch in fascination at the girl in front of him, innocent as she is, pure that is her heart, a perfect artifact for him to steal. Even though she could not replace Risa's grandmother, but her attributes and personality reminds him of her. There are three main differences between her and Risa's grandmother; one is that she holds a lot of light magic within her, and that made her very powerful in the eyes of magicians and sorcerers alike.<p>

Second, she is very naïve and innocent, making her very fun to tease as he flirts with her, he couldn't get enough seeing her blush and wonder if she could turn into a deeper red if he pushed farther. And third…he rather not gets into the third, because it is the only difference that made it painful. To put it simply, he is able to stay with Sakura, even past the day where he disappears until the next Niwa's son is born, due to her magic. From this, Daisuke and Riku can live happily with each other. Rika is dead, while Sakura is not. He smile sadly a bit, both him and Sakura knew that she cannot replace Rika in his heart, but Sakura had already made a place in his heart.

"Dark, are you alright?" Sakura is standing in front of him, looking at him very concern. The smile gone, replace with a playful smirk as he swoops down at her to steal a kiss. Wide green eyes, cheeks blushing red, he stops kissing her and a small genuine smile appeared on his face. He kissed her palm, she shivered at this.

"I'm fine, now that you are around."

* * *

><p>Read and Review.<p> 


	7. Tsubasa Chronicle: Fai D Flourite

**20 Crack and Not So Crack Pairings with Kinomoto Sakura**

Note: I do not own Kinomoto Sakura or Sakura, because she is owned by CLAMP. Nor do I own the following characters that I would be adding in from different animes/mangas. Some of these one-shot fics or shorts are from the collection I've posted on livejournal, which I beginning to think of a side story. *argh, must focus!*

Extra Note: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is owned by CLAMP.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Guarding You  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Fai D. Flurorite x Sakura  
><strong>Category:<strong> Anime or Manga. Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance, and One-Sided Romance  
><strong>Warming:<strong> I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOCiness, but that's what made this short more fun to write about.

**Note:** Wow, this is one extremely short short-fic I ever wrote. :P

* * *

><p>Fai looked at the sleeping princess he carries in his arms, his face softens and he removes some of the hair strands that fall on her face. It won't be long before the Dog Duo came back. Mokona had went to grab a pillow and blanket for the sleeping girl. As Fai observe, this girl has an aura of being adventurous, kind, and calm, but she lost half of her heart. He reach for her unresponsive hand and kissed the back of it, even though he have two curses hovering over him like a plague, he is going to protect Sakura, and prevent her fate along with the rest of the travelers. Fai let go of her hand when he felt Mokona came back with the pillow and blanket for Sakura.<p>

* * *

><p>Read and Review.<p> 


	8. Tsubasa Chronicle: Subaru

**20 Crack and Not So Crack Pairings with Kinomoto Sakura**

Note: I do not own Kinomoto Sakura or Sakura, because she is owned by CLAMP. Nor do I own the following characters that I would be adding in from different animes/mangas. Some of these one-shot fics or shorts are from the collection I've posted on livejournal, which I beginning to think of a side story. *argh, must focus!*

Extra Note: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is owned by CLAMP.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Sleeping Princess  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Subaru x Sakura  
><strong>Category:<strong> Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship, Romance, One-Sided Romance, and maybe a dash of small angst  
><strong>Warming:<strong> I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOCiness, but that's what made this short more fun to write about.

**Note:** Wow, this is one extremely short short-fic I ever wrote. :P

* * *

><p>He can see it, a shining light through the everlasting peaceful darkness. The time is coming very close. He can hear her voice.<p>

_"Where am I_?" He needs to tell her, to sacrifice the calming peace and innocent serenity that he wants to keep close, because she doesn't belong to him. The selfish want, he quieted, _her_ fate and _his_ has been foretold, but he wants to wake her up so the fight would be prevented.

_"You must wake, your precious ones need you."_

_"My precious ones?"_ She echoed, eyes drowsy. The feeling around her is so warm, so soothing, its making her fall asleep.

_"I can't, I'm so tired."_ Her eyes are threatening to close from the warmth, and he eventually did wake her up but it was already too late.

"SYAORAN!" He cursed himself for the timing, and willed himself to wake, but he hesitated when he felt her beloved right next to him.

"There is a feather here, I must retrieve it." Kamui's aura is flaring.

_"Kamui, stop."_

_"It's ok." _Kamui hesitated, and the sword cut the cocoon opened. A feather flew out, a few minutes ticked by and he can hear her crying. Once the threat left, he woke up and caught her before she collapse. Her tears endless, and it made him frown as he held her body gently close to him. Everything has been his fault, if he hadn't given his blood to Seishirou, maybe they wouldn't need to run. If he had woken her up earlier before she ended up trap with him, then none of this would happen. But even now, he wishes her luck when she started to bravely set out on her journey as payment to retrieve an egg. Even now, he is relieved that she is alright, even though she is bloody, bruised, and worse for wear. Even now, he wanted to protect her because of how she reminded him of himself, but even he knew that their fates aren't intertwined as his, his brother, Fuuma's and Seishirou's were. So when she was asleep, he gave her a kiss on her cheek, and he'll forget that it'll ever happen.

* * *

><p>Read and Review.<p> 


	9. Gilbert Nightray: Crossover with TRC

**20 Crack and Not So Crack Pairings with Kinomoto Sakura**

Extra Note: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is owned by CLAMP and Pandora Hearts is owned by Jun Mochizuki.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Until then, Sayonara  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Gilbert x Sakura (Er...I'm not going to ask why); Slight pairings as well.  
><strong>Category:<strong> Pandora Hearts x Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Genre:<strong> One-sided romance, slight drama, slight romance, slight comedy.  
><strong>Warming: <strong>Slight OOC and slight Canon.

**Note:** Oh, and this is for Sayumi-chan since she requested it. :)

* * *

><p>She was beautiful, Gilbert thought. He could feel the light aura radiating off from her, but that's what made all of the Abyss Chains attracted to her in the first place. She was nothing like that idiot rabbit nor was she like Sharon or Oz-sama's sister, Ada. In fact, she is a bit of all of them. From Alice, she was stubborn and perspective, from Sharon, she was graceful, kind and charming, and from Ada, she is innocent and naive. However, that also made her unavailable as he watches sadly that her eyes lit up when she sees Syaoran, how she blushes around him, or how she only smiles and blushes around him. Gilbert shook his head, it was best not to get too attached to those travelers, as Oz pointed out, they don't know when they'll come back or when they eventually do even when they promised. Not to mention that Break pointed out it was probably for the best since Sakura would be a lot more safer in other dimensions then here. Unanimously, they all agreed that the travelers themselves didn't meet Vincent or the Baskerville Gang, and it probably won't end will if they did.<p>

So when the travelers finally left their dimension, Glbert went out for a walk to clear his head. Lighting his cigarette with a match, he winced as he imagined Sakura look at him before taking away the cigarette from him and throwing it away. But as he remembered they aren't here, the image of Sakura disappeared and Gilbert couldn't help but feel disappointed at that fact she isn't there to scold him for his health. Raking his gloved hand through his black hair, a cherry blossom floated towards him. Blinking, he held it gently in the palm of his gloved hand and he was fairly sure he was hallucinating when he heard her laughter.

"Until then, sayonara Sakura-san." Letting the flower drop from his hand to the ground as he pulled that gloved into his pocket, he walked back. He didn't want his master to be worried about him, he was pretty sure he didn't want to suffocate by his own shirt collar again.

* * *

><p>Read and Review.<p> 


	10. Tsubasa Chronicle: Kamui

**20 Crack and Not So Crack Pairings with Kinomoto Sakura**

Extra Note: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is owned by CLAMP.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Fair?  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Kamui x Sakura; Past Kamui x Kotori; Slight Syaoran x Sakura and slight hints of other pairings  
><strong>Category:<strong> Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Genre:<strong> One-sided romance, slight drama, slight romance and a bit of angst.  
><strong>Warming: <strong>Slight OOC and definitely not Canon this time.

**Note:** Yes, I know. Why do I have this one up, when I already did one before? It's because that one is a Card Captor Sakura x X/1999 crossover fic, so this one would be a Tsubasa Chronicle one.

* * *

><p>From what Kamui heard about the princess from Subaru, its seems all too familiar. Too familiar that he wants to shake out of the hold the memories that slowly crawls and creeps into his mind. Was it really fair that whenever he looks at Sakura and Syaoran, that he couldn't help but wonder if it'll be like them if Kotori has survived, if Kotori had lived? Was it fair that he starts comparing Kotori and Sakura from time to time?<p>

Was it really fair that instead of thinking of Kotori like he had in the previous years, he kept on thinking about Sakura even after the travelers left? How was it fair that memories of him and Kotori just seem to fade while the images of Sakura shone brightly? Is it really fair that he sometimes closes his eyes and sees that instead of Syaoran standing next to Sakura, it was himself? What about the fact that he isn't sorry about hurting Syaoran earlier before Syaoran betrayed Sakura? Or the fact that sometimes lets out a wistful smile that his twin somehow misinterpret it as missing home or missing Kotori, which in fact it wasn't. There was this one time where he lightly touched her face when she is asleep, admiring her beauty, kindness and the courage she always ready to forgive. Her eyes, now that he knows and always continued to haunt his mind till this very day, are the same shade as Subaru. Sakura isn't just like Subaru, her personality, loyalty, and wisdom is very similar to Subaru. There was also the fact that she experienced the similar betrayal that Subaru, and dare he thought of it, that came in the form of Seishirou. With these thoughts, Kamui can't help but selfishly think what would it be like if he was with her? That should he envy Syaoran for being the object of her affections?

Kamui sighed, all he wants to do now is banged his head on something hard, like a wall or a table, and just push these memories and thoughts to the farthest corners of his mind. He didn't want to think about her, about what would it be like if he is in a relationship with her, it's just how it is and one of the universal laws for every dimension. Life isn't fair, Kamui concluded, but then he already know that...right?

* * *

><p>Read and Review.<p> 


	11. Tsubasa Chronicle: Seishirō

**20 Crack and Not So Crack Pairings with Kinomoto Sakura**

Extra Note: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is owned by CLAMP.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Indulgence  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Seishirō x Sakura ((A/N: Dragon's Clan: *blinks* I swear, I must be sleep deprived to ever think about this one...but you know what they say, what's the harm, right? Not to mention, this one is also downright one of the crackiest pairing out of all pairings I ever written XD)) Implied other pairings such as Seishirō x Subaru and Syaroan x Sakura (Tsubasa x Tsubasa).  
><strong>Category:<strong> Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Mostly romance, one-sided romance, a bit of drama, a bit of suspense, a bit of moments like 'Am I going nuts in actually writing this pairing?', and other things as well that I'm not sure how to describe them.  
><strong>Warming: <strong>Slight OOC and maybe slightly canon.

**Note:** If someone actually made this, without messing it up, I applaud them.

* * *

><p>The first time Seishirō encountered Sakura was when she and her group of travelers are in virtual reality of Oto Country. In all realities in which he is searching for the vampire twins endlessly, he couldn't help but be intrigued by her. Maybe it's because how her eyes reminds him of Subaru-kun, how some of her traits are similar to Subaru-kun, or maybe it's because of how she is very innocent and it reminds Seishirou about Subaru-kun before Subaru lost his. Maybe he wants to try and take away her naivety like how he had done with Subaru-kun. That plan didn't work at all since she was asleep, and his former temporary student and clone, forced him back. He knows when something is already be claimed and that he should back off, he rather stick behind in the shadows and pulls the strings, slowly and making it into a spider web. That spider web will catch the wish he wanted to be granted.<p>

However he cannot resist back then in the Oto Country, he had been watching them. Some people might say this is stalking, but to him, it's more of getting to know your enemy or checking up the people you know of. He had heard the princess sing one day, it was enchanting. Eliminating the magician felt a bit too easy, his golden eye and glass eyes narrowed, his smile never wavered. That blue-eyed magician can easily overpowered him even with those two heavy curses on him, and yet he held himself back. Resisting his curiosity and a hint of disappointment in hoping for a challenge, he turned to the sleeping young lady on the couch. Serene and undisturbed, but as he had seen earlier, she is very much missing a large part of her memories. Drinking in her ethereal beauty, even when her eyes weren't open, his hand was about to reach her face when the little white creature blocked his attempt.

"Y-you s-step away from Sakura-chan." It said, Seishirō tilted his head a bit in curiosity. His glass eye analyzed the small creature and he could feel that this creature is made of powerful magic. There were two magical signature in this one, both he recognized. One from the person who gave him the glass eye, the other magical signature is from within his former student. It's hidden deep within the clone, the original one must have duplicate it.

"Don't worry, I just wanted to touch." Of course, the little white creature didn't believe him, not once, even with that smile he always wore.

"I don't trust you." Seishirō's grin widens at this, and that grin turns into a smirk.

"Strange, neither do I. However I'm being honest about this action, and I believe you know of the person who gave me the eye in order to pursue my wish." The creature shivered, it could feel the hidden threat in his voice. It debated within its mind in whether to do or not let Seishirō touch Sakura.

"If you're going to hurt Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun and Kuro-pun will hunt you down." It wasn't an approval, but it also wasn't a threat either. Seishirō's smirk turns back into the polite grin he always wore, the white creature hesitantly move away back to the spot it was in before, but not very far. Watching very closely in case if he really does hurt Sakura-chan. Seishiro inwardly sigh in exasperation at its actions. Ignoring the small white creature, Seishiro ghost his fingers over her face, they felt real, warm, and very much human. Retracting his fingers back within his cloak, he walk back to the front door of the cafe, ignoring or side steeping the debris around them. Stopping in the doorway, he turn to the white creature with an unnerving smile.

"If Syaoran-kun and his companion came back, tell Syaoran-kun I'm waiting for him under the Sakura tree. Oh and please refrain from telling anyone about what happen between you, myself and that sleeping beauty of yours over there after I killed that magician friend of yours, it will cause _quite_ an unwanted disturbance." He didn't bother to hear the white creature reply as he left with the door closed behind him. The duel was a bit disappointing, but alas he was able to indulge and drinking in the essence of the young girl who caught his eye. Reaching the park, he waited for the reunion between him and his former student.

Then things changed when he met those travelers once again, the magician became someone like him, only it was Kamui's and that ninja's blood that runs through him. Instead of the clone, it was the original. The ninja has lost his arm and sword, but regain a mechanical arm from Fūma and his old sword. However, there are two things that remain constant. One, the little white creature, if he had heard correctly, was called Mokona. Mokona is very much attached to these group of travelers. Another thing that remain constant is the girl that Syaoran wanted to protect is asleep, again. He would have introduce himself to her if she was awake, but something felt a bit off. She wasn't breathing, but then again, her body is very much alive. Shaking his head amused, Seishirō wonders if whenever the group goes, trouble will bound to follow him, just like Subaru-kun and his twin brother. He had just miss those twins being in the world where his brother is, and when he arrived, they were already gone, or so Fūma told him. _Pity_.

Oh well, there is always a next time. In fact, he grinned sharply, no one had noticed as he landed in a dimension that has sands, lots of it. Buildings, the one a few from the desert city that's surrounded the main building. The other building is a bit closer as it stood tall and tower down magnificently. _I might as well pay that young lady a visit since we haven't formally introduce each other. After all, it is only polite to catch up and hopefully by then, she is awake. If not, then I might as well wait patiently, there is always time for everything. I am a gentleman through and through_. The grin shrunk marginally, but it still carried the polite edge in it. He bought a new cloak, and blended in the crowd and walked in one direction leading to the main building. Clow Kingdom's Castle.

* * *

><p>Read and Review.<p> 


	12. Gilbert Nightray: Crossover with CCS

**20 Crack and Not So Crack Pairings with Kinomoto Sakura**

Extra Note: Card Captor Sakura owned by CLAMP and Pandora Hearts owned by Jun Mochizuki.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Ailurophobia  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Gilbert Nightray x Kinomoto Sakura, Implied Li Syaoran x Kinomoto Sakura  
><strong>Category:<strong> Card Captor Sakura x Pandora Hearts  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, Humor, Friendship.  
><strong>Warming:<strong> Slight OOC and not Canon.

**Note:** Yes, I know. Why do I have this one up, when I already did one before? Apparently sayumi-chan wanted it the Sakura from Card Captor Sakura with Gilbert, not the Tsubasa Chronicle ones. Sorry sayumi-chan, here's the one-shot you wanted for this pairing.

**Extra-Extra Note: **Ailurophobia is the technical term for fear of cats.

* * *

><p>Gilbert stared at the stuffed animal that's yellow, it's flying, and it <em>spoke<em> in Osakan accent. Gilbert turns to Sakura with an incredulous raised eyebrow.

"You except me to believe that this stuffed animal is one of the _guardians_ of your Sakura Cards, _can_ turn into a _fierce some_ beast and back at will to protect you?" Sakura nervously giggled, as weird as it sounds, it mostly sums up what she had explained to Gilbert earlier. Kero's vein throbbed and was not amused, this person is worse than _that_ gaki. At least that said gaki doesn't say those twp words when he is around, Sakura had made sure of that.

"You find that hard to believe?" Kero asks annoyed, his teeth gritted, feeling insulted. Gilbert turns back to Kero and gives him a deadpanned stare. Sakura look between her two companions helplessly, wondering if she should break up this fight.

"I do, stuffed animal." Kero's eyebrow twitched, that was the _last_ straw. _He'll_ show him _stuffed animal_. Closing his eyes, the familiar magic circle below him glowed golden, his wings enveloped him. Gilbert looks at this stupefied, the _toy_ spread its wings as it grow and enveloped itself, a strange magic circle appeared below that said _toy_ and glowed magnificently golden. Once the wings opened showing a different short of shape, Gilbert's golden eyes widen and paled.

There stood in Kero's place, is Kero's full form, _Keroberus_. With the body of a golden lion, golden cat like eyes, yellow wings, a long yellow tale, and metal assortments on Kero's body. While the scene would have been magnificent and people would be awed, stuttered, or be in denial. Gilbert's reaction is an interesting one.

"NEKO!" A gust of wind whooshed past Sakura, Sakura blinked, Keroberus blinked. Gilbert is nowhere to be found and is on top of a telephone pole trying to be far away as possible from this-this-_this menace_ in his point of view. Keroberus blinked a couple of times before started laughing at how hilarious it is.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura scolded Keroberus, who stopped laughing and tries to placate his annoyed mistress.

"What? It was just a joke. You had to admit, it's funny." Sakura wasn't laughing, she is frowning, crossing her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Kero-chan change back now." Sakura scolded Keroberus who winced, pouted at her.

"Fine! Ruin my fun!" Keroberus muttered dejectedly, annoyed that his fun has been taken away from him. Reverted back to false form, Kero let out a laugh as he watched Sakura trying to calm down Gilbert and get him to go down.

_This is so embarrassing._ Gilbert mentally bemoaned at how he reacted in front of Sakura, he can't believe he had done that in front of his crush who also happens to be a bit oblivious to know about his feelings for her.

* * *

><p>Dragon's Clan: Read and Review.<p>

Note: Just making sure Time Dimension, do you want the Sakura from CCS or the one from TRC to be crossed over with 07 Ghosts? To my embarrassment, I've realized I've read not a single lick on 07 Ghosts, sorry for that Time Dimension. However, I'll give it my best try since I've read a few manga chapters on it and we'll see what I can come up with.**  
><strong>


	13. Teito Klein

Note: Admittedly, I haven't been writing Fan fiction for awhile. It has been a while, so I might been loosing my touch. 'Card Captor Sakura' belongs to CLAMP and '07 Ghost' belongs to Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Hold My Hand  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Teito Klein/Sakura Kinomoto– For Time Dimension, sorry for the long wait.  
><strong>Category:<strong> 07Ghost x Card Captor Sakura  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K (Pure Fluff)**  
>Genre: <strong>Romance/Friendship**  
>Warming:<strong> I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOCness. I've honestly try to see how this pairing will work.

* * *

><p>Teito stares off in space. The numbness of the news of Mikage sunk its teeth into his mind, his heart carrying a dying hope that Mikage would appear above him, and both of them will start their usual banter they usually have. However, the blond brown-eyed man failed to make an entrance. The gripping realization of the cause of his best friend's death sent him into trance.<p>

"You shouldn't be here." A kind voice echoed into his mind.

"Why shouldn't I?" He asks, not fearing that he might have gone insane for hearing voices.

"You'll be asleep forever." Now that he thought of it, the voice is feminine, and he dismissed the thought that perhaps the speaker of that voice is behind him.

"…I'm waiting." He replied, and the voice hummed at first. Steps echoed in the blank room, too loud for it to be a hallucination, but he knows he is asleep and he doesn't know when he turns around and meets a pair of matching green eyes.

She wore a frown, eyes full of understanding.

"Don't wait. No matter how many people wished, you cannot, not even the power of a god, can bring the dead back to life." Teito looked away; he didn't want to see the sadness, the despair that reflects from his eyes into hers. There was a movement, and she was holding his hand, squeezing it lightly. He looks up and stood frozen at her smile.

"He wouldn't want you to wait for him anyway. He wouldn't want you to dwell in the past. My mom passed away when I was young, I barely got to know her." She answered, and Teito could feel lighter, that the girl standing in front of him understood the pain of losing a loved one. A soft smile spread from his lips, his hand squeezed hers lightly. He won't ask why she is here though.

"My name is Klein Teito, what's yours?" The girl blinks; surprise was shown on her face before she smiles at her happily.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura, it's nice to meet you." Then white flashes, and he wakes up. Teito can only remember images of his dream, but he remembers the feeling of her hand around his. Frau, who is sleeping next to him, snores, and he giggled before scratching his head lightly. Forgetting the dream entirely or meeting Sakura.


End file.
